


The Forgotten Birthday

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Birthday Party, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so proud of this, Isabel's Books, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic, Thomas Is An Awesome Host, Thomas Sanders Is An Underrated Character, Virgil Sanders Protection Squad, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: His fellow sides have forgotten his birthday and Virgil is devastated. Despite their mess up Logan, Roman, and Patton set their minds to make things right.





	The Forgotten Birthday

December the 26th was the Sides’ post-Christmas dinner, otherwise known as the day the sides ate all the leftovers from the day before. It had been a tradition between the sides for several years now, and Patton insisted on keeping the tradition. So that is what they are doing now, sitting and eating leftover ham from Christmas dinner. The room was silent except for the clinking of silverware on plates.

“I still don’t understand why we do this every year,” Logan suddenly said.

“Well kiddo, there are lots of important days in our life’s and it’s only proper to celebrate them” Patton explained, “.....that and we need to eat all the leftovers.”

“How is this an important day?” Virgil asked him.

“It’s a tradition!” Morality declared.

“So.. are there any other important days that you guys celebrate that I should know about?”

“Well..” Patton then began to tell Virgil several different occasions and holidays that he and his fellow sides celebrated. “And then there’s each of our birthdays!” He finished.

“When are all of your guy’s birthdays?” Virgil asked.

“Mine’s January 15th!” Patton answered happily.

“My birthday is on June 4th,” Roman told him.

“I don’t have a birthday since I and everyone else weren't technical ‘born’” Logan said.

“It’s on November 3rd,” Roman said with a roll of his eyes.

“When’s your Virgil?” The parental side asked him and he froze.

“You don’t know?” The anxious side asked, feeling hurt.

“No, you never told us.” Logic said and Virgil looked down.

“December 19th.” He whispered before running off. The sides froze, for their youngest’s member birthday had been one week ago.

\-----

Virgil bolted into his room, slamming the door behind him before bursting into tears. It already hurt enough that they didn’t celebrate his birthday with him, or even recognize it. It hurt to know that they full out forgot it. But it hurt most of all they didn’t even when it was!

He wasn’t even keeping it a secret, he had mentioned it to Patton more than once. Sure it had been in passing but he still had mentioned it. He thought that out of all of the sides Patton would be the one to remember.

But he didn’t, and that is what had hurt.

\------

The three remaining sides sat at the table, dinner long forgotten. They sat there in shock and at the sounds of soft sniffling Roman and Logan looked over at the oldest side who was crying. “Patton?” Roman said softly, moving to kneel next to his chair.

“How could I f-f-forget?” Patton cried “how c-could I f-forget my s-s-son’s b-birthday?”

“It’s not your fault Patton,” Logan said, “you didn’t know.” But he only cried harder, shaking his head.

“I d-did.” The father figure said “he t-t-told me! But I f-f-forgot!” He sobbed and Logan moved to wraps his “I f-forgot and i-i-it’s to l-late!”

“No,” Roman said with a look of determination in his eyes and Patton and Logan looked over at him. “It’s not too late, we can fix this.”

“It is too late, his birthday was a week ago.” Logan frowned.

“It’s never too late to celebrate!” Roman declared.

Patton gave a watery smile. “Your right, we can fix this.”

\-------

Virgil lay in bed, despite the hunger that was roaring in the pit of his stomach and the thirst that rested in the back of his throat. But he didn’t care, he couldn’t go back out there. All he could think about was what had happened at dinner the night before, and whenever he did the tears would reappear.

The anxious side was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the familiar tugging of being summoned by his host. Quickly he put on his eye shadow, hoping he didn’t look like he had been crying. Wrapping his hoodie around himself he sunk into the real world.

He appeared on the staircase in the darkened living room “hello?” His voice came out raspy from all the crying he had done. When he received no answer tears once again filled his eyes.

It was already hard enough that they cared so little about him that they had forgotten his birthday! But nowhere they were. Pranking him. Then the lights turned on.

“Surprise!” Several voices cried and Virgil stumbled back in shock, tripping over the steps of the stairs behind him. Regaining his balance he stood up straight and looked around. Thomas’ living room was decorated in black and purple and he could see his fellow sides and his host standing behind several pieces of furniture.

“Wh.. What's going on?” He asked.

“It’s your birthday! And we want to celebrate it with you!” Patton said running over to hug him.

“I already told you,” Virgil said confused “my birthday was over a week ago.”

“Yes,” Logan agreed walking over to Virgil and Patton (who was still hugging him) “but we decided that to make up for missing the actual date of your birthday we would celebrate it today instead.”

Virgil slowly untagged himself from Patton’s arms and looked at them all “why?” He asked, his voice choking up.

Roman looked down, ashamed “we feel bad for forgetting Virgil, you are a part of this family and we should have done better to remember such an important date.” Virgil was surprised to see the prince’s eyes glistened with tears and he had to hold back tears.

His host then stepped in “your such an important part of me.” He said, “I wouldn’t be who I am today without you.” The youngest side stopped trying to hold back his tears and cried.

“I-I thought you did-didn’t care!” He sobbed.

“Aww, Virgil!” Patton cooed “we will never stop caring about you!” He said before hugging him once again.

“We love you, Virgil,” Thomas said wrapping his arms from behind the observant side so Virgil was held from both sides of him. Roman was quick to join the hug, and Patton pulled a reluctant Logan into the hug as well.

Once the darkly dressed side’s tears were dry his friends pulled him over to the couch where they watched all of his favorite movies and ate cake. They all had presents for him as well, he had tried to refuse them but wasn’t allowed to do so.

All in all, it was a good birthday, sure it was late but right then it didn’t matter. Virgil felt loved and cared about. And at that moment, that was what mattered most to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Once again feel free to request prompts to me, I accept all types. The only exception is smut and ships. I only do platonic stories as of right now. Please leave a Kudos, Comment, and Subscribe to the series. It would mean so much to me if you did! 
> 
> Have a great day. Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
